Be There
by kmackyd
Summary: Ashlynn Pierce, after being in the SRU for a year starts acting on her feelings for Spike, with a little encouragement. Her past comes to haunt as she's pulled back by memories she thought would never haunt her again and puts her job at risk. This is a Spike/OC with a little Jules BFF intertwined. Please Review! Spoilers S1-2
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first Fanfiction ever, and I just came up with this idea and went with it, it took me a few hours to write this up and I really wanted to see what you guys thought of it. I don't see my writing as wonderful as I have read some great stories on here that leave me feeling inferior… :P but anways I hope you guys review and like it, I'm not sure how I want to progress the story or how I want to integrate the story with the episodes if I want to do that. There are going to be spoilers and I hope you guys like it, tell me if I should update it or not! I am going to be pretty busy soon as well if you do want updates. I'm starting school pretty soon and am joining the military. Doesn't give me much time for myself sadly. Well enough rambling and again I'll say hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own flashpoint, or there would be more seasons…**

* * *

Ashlynn Pierce had a small grin playing on her face as she walked towards the front doors of the Police Strategic Response Unit's headquarters. She watched as her teammates Lewis or "Lou" for short and Julianna or "Jules" rappelled down the building, Lou being bested by the agile woman. Ashlynn joined Eddie, Wordy and Rolie as they walked towards the two. Ed nodded towards Ashlynn which she returned, she hadn't caught the conversation he was having with the other two men standing beside him, when he turned his attention to Jules "It's all sass and no class." He said to her a smile growing on his face.

Jules looked back and smiled "Well that's a good match for you"; she made her voice a bit manlier "All brawn and no brain." They all laughed lightly as they passed between the two and Greg came out with a cup of coffee in his hand. Ashlynn smiled to her boss and patted him on the back as she passes him. She waits with Ed who in turn is waiting for Greg. When Greg walked back in they headed down the hallway.

"Who won?" Greg asks looking at the two. Ashlynn can't help but laugh.

"You're kidding right?" She asks sarcastically.

"Who do you think?" Ed adds in.

Ashlynn tunes out the rest of the conversation Ed and Greg have with each other as she catches a look at Michelangelo or "Spike" whose working with his favorite mechanical girlfriend, Team One's bomb robot "Babycakes". Her grin grows a bit as they get closer to Spike. Something about him that ever since she joined the team she can't help but smile around him, his always happy radiant mood that gave life to the team, she always enjoyed being around him.

"Frickin' shag carpet" Spike's voice brings Ashlynn from her thoughts as she pauses with Greg and Ed, "been picking it out of her treads all morning".He finishes as he makes room for the three to get by.

"Price of love Spike" Ed said jokingly.

"Yeah, and she didn't even make me breakfast" Spike replied and then looked at Ashlynn. "Hey Ash, you coming with me, Lou, and Jules tonight after the retirement party?" He asked her.

"Yeah I should make it, see you at ten?" She asks she has a smile on her face as she looks at him and she can feel her face getting red hot.

He nods to her "Yeah see you there." He returns the smile, a dimple revealing smile that makes Ashlynn melt as she turns around to catch up to Ed and Greg. She's lost in thought as she heads her separate way from Ed and Greg to get ready for their brief in a few minutes. She makes it into the girls' locker room and plops down on the bench. All these years working with Spike and she still can't get over the fact she still acts like a teenage girl around him sometimes. She changes quickly and stands in front of the mirror; she puts her long blonde hair up in a pony tail and looks herself in the eye. "Control yourself Pierce" She mutters as she puts the palm of her hands on the counter and sighs lightly. She hears the door opens and quickly recollects herself. Jules makes her way to her locker to grab a few folders and looks to Ashlynn. "You okay?" She asks giving her a quizzical look.

Ashlynn smiles and looks over to Jules, she nods slightly "Yeah, I'm good." She pauses "So are you going to make it tonight?" She asked

Jules nods and moves to be standing next to Ashlynn they're both the same height so they're looking into each other's eyes. Jules' brown while Ashlynns' a sky blue. "You gonna tell me what's on your mind or am I going to have to pry?" Jules said nudging her friend in the arm

Ashlynn rolls her eyes, "Well you can't pry because we have a briefing". She smiles and starts walking backwards with her hands up in mock defeat as she slowly turns around and heads out of the locker room with Jules close behind.

The day went by as usual till the team got a hot call at First York Plaza, Ed had to take the fatal shot to kill a Croatian who killed one and took another woman hostage. The shot was close and a TPI was almost fatally killed. The team returned back to the barn to debrief with Dr. Luria and give their statements to SIU. The day passed pretty quickly after the incident in the plaza and Ash was glad as she just wanted to hang out with the Team at the retirement party and then her closer group of friends, the young ones of Team one.

Every year since Ashlynn and Spike joined the team they would head out to Grenadier Pond and have a few drinks and laugh. It became tradition, Lou and Spike became best friends pretty quickly and Ashlynn easily bonded with Jules being the only other girl in the SRU. After the first year it was pretty obvious to Ashlynn that this wasn't just a SWAT team with ultimate negotiating skills. But a family and they respected and protected each other through each tough call. And these nights out with just the few she connected to the most was definitely one of the better nights of the year. One of the nights she forgets everything and is just living in the moment. She forgets her rough child hood and days in the military, ones she will always bear the burden of. She forgets some of the horrifying things she's seen on the job. Nothing that can break her but things that shake her and remain with her for a long time.

At the retirement party they met the new guy, the guy they pulled their weapons on after the incident this morning because he was reaching in his coat for a picture, former JTF-2 Operator Sam Braddock. After the retirement party everyone said their goodbyes and headed out. Ashlynn headed to her apartment and set her bag down with her used SRU uniform and some gym clothes. She walked into the bedroom turned on the lights and looked at the clock, 8:45 pm. "_I've got some time". _She thought as she headed into her bathroom to take a quick shower. She cleaned up, put on a green blouse and some blue jeans and headed out the door. She made it to the pond at around 9:50 and looked around the parking lot. She saw Spike's car and started heading towards the water. She saw Spike and Lou drinking a beer each when they noticed her. "Hey! Pierce!" Spike said holding his bottle in the air. She couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

"Hey guys." She said shyly as she waved and made her way closer to them. "Where's Jules?" She asked looking around noticing her brunette friend wasn't there.

"Said she'd be here in a few minutes" Lou answered her as he handed her a beer from the six pack lying on the ground next to his feet. She took it and opened it taking a small sip. All three of them were quiet; it was like this usually when they first got to the pond, taking in the scenery of the serene pond at night time.

"Man that looks beautiful." Spike muttered as he looked at the water and sat down, his knees up, with his body hunched over them, he was smiling to himself as he took a gulp from his bottle.

Lou and Ashlynn sat down on either side of him and took in the sight as well, the nice sounds of the crickets around them, so quiet yet so loud with the sounds of nature. Then out of nowhere "You guys look comfortable!" Jules exclaimed as she walked up behind them.

"Hey Jules is here!" Spike said loudly a little embarrassed as he looked around "Sorry." He said louder apologizing to anyone around them. Everyone just laughed at Spike and Jules came up and hugged him from behind. "Took you long enough."

"I got tempted by my dry wall." Jules told him.

Lou scoffed "Again?"

"What? I just want it done."

"You know we would help you if you would let us." Ashlynn added in.

"I don't need help, plus its fun for me." Jules said as she grabbed a beer and sat down next to Ashlynn.

"Renovating is fun?" Spike asked humorously.

"Yea! Anyways, let's forget that I was late and have some fun, plus its a beautiful tonight" She said as she smiled out at the lake.

"Yeah, yeah you're right." Spike nodded to her, "So, how's everyone doing tonight." Spike said only slightly slurring his words.

Ashlynn couldn't help but laugh at Spike, he looks so calm, in blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a beer in his hand. He looked like he hadn't had a care in the world for a long time. That's what Ashlynn liked about these nights, so carefree and enjoyable. Everyone replied with the same good, doing fines. Ashlynn sighed and looked at Jules, "How's Ed?" she asked. Ashlynn noticed how Ed went to the bathroom in the middle of the retirement party looking a bit sick.

Jules shrugged "He seems okay, I mean we all cope with these things differently."

Ashlynn nodded and understood completely. It was true everyone seemed to handle the job differently but together normally. They'd go to the Goose after a long day and have a few beers, Sarge always said it was good for the team to go out and be together but always said let yourself feel what you feel and not turn to alcohol. Everyone on the team new Greg used to be and alcoholic, that's why he only drinks diet coke when they go to the Goose or have a small party in HQ.

After a few hours or so of friendly banter Lou and Spike headed home, saying their goodbyes to the two girls still sitting down. Ashlynn couldn't help herself stare at Spike as he was leaving with this small grin on her face. Jules looked at her and took advantage of this moment and gave a devilish grin to her friend. Ashlynn looked at her confused "What?" She asked laughing a bit at the look on her face.

"So, you going to tell me what was bothering you this morning or am I going to have to guess." Jules stated

"Oh my god Jules, you're so nosey!" Ashlynn said sarcastically as she smiled.

"Just tell me and let's get it over with."

"It's nothing!"

"It has something to do with Spike doesn't it." She said poking at her friends shoulder playfully.

Ashlynn's face got so red but it was hard to tell at this time of night, she simply looked away for a second. "And if it does?" She asked as she turned back to look at Jules.

Jules couldn't help but have a full blown smile now. "Look Ashlynn, we all get the rules, Priority of life and all that. But really, you look so happy when you're around Spike its ridiculous." Jules paused and tried to gauge Ashlynn's reaction. "I'm just saying, try. If it works out good for you just don't tell boss or Ed, if it doesn't just move on."

Ashlynn sighed and turned her head forward looking out at the lake. "But what if I do something wrong, we get caught, one of gets transferred or even fired. Even worse, what if he just says no, how awkward will that be at work. Having to sit with him in the truck, or cover Greg during negotiation basically hugging spike. I mean, it would make the whole situation awkward." She replied letting out a long sigh.

Jules understood her completely, working with someone who turned you down had to be really awkward but she also understood about taking the chance to do something. "Ash, just tell him how you feel, that's all I'm going to say to you. You'll never know unless you try." Jules stood up and helped Ashlynn stand up and they walked to the parking lot.

Ashlynn was thinking, how to say it, when and where. "Thanks Jules." She hugged her friend.

"Always, I'll always be here for you." Jules said, smiling as she let go and headed towards her car. Ashlynn sighed as she got into hers and just leaned back in her chair and just stared at the interior of her car. Wondering about what Jules said, she agreed but she doesn't just want to go into it right away, she'd have to give it a bit of time to settle in and just wonder how she wants things to go.

* * *

Spike is lying in his bed staring at his ceiling, he looks at the clock and it read 3:32 am. "_Work in two hours… great"_ He thought as he sighed and tried to force himself to sleep. He was thinking about Ashlynn the way she looked at him today at the pond, something he hasn't noticed before. The want and lust in her eyes. He sighed and pushed the thoughts from his head once again and rolled onto his side. He closed his eyes and did what he could to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: This chapter is gonna focus more on Ashlynn's past. Hope you guys like this. I got a lot of this information from a documentary called "Inside Combat Rescue" following Air Force PJ's into the heat of a rescue, this scenario is made up. I had fun writing this letting my imagination imagine stuffs, I would love to see your opinions on this, could really use the reviews!**

**Some acronyms I use if you guys don't know. ANA: Afghan National Army, LZ: Landing Zone, AO: Area of Operations, FOB: Forward Operating Base, and CASEVAC: Casualty Evacuation.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own flashpoint**

Ashlynn woke up in a cold sweat and breathing hard. She sat up and looked around the room '_Just a dream…_' she thought as she searched for the switch for her bedside lamp. Turning it on, she looked around her bedroom, her gym bag by the door and her registered sidearm on the clock next to her lamp. She sighed when she noticed the time 3:59 am. She barely got any sleep and ignored the fact that she needed it. She knew she would be able to survive off of coffee on the job and as long as she didn't have to do anything too important on a hot call. She laid back down with the light on and just began to think about the nightmare, one she hadn't had in a long time since she left the American Air Force. The dream was as vivid as when it happened.

_"Leeeroooyyyy Jennnkiinnnnnssss" Was heard over the Comm Systems in her barracks, Ashlynn was in action already in her uniform and kit. She made it out of the Barracks and headed towards the Air Field, she had her M4 slung across her chest as she carried bags full of medical supplies to the Blackhawks that were spinning up. "Alright, team. We got ANA wounded, 4 red, 2 yellow. IED hit their lead vehicle. Our callsigns are Pedro 6-1, and Pedro 6- 2. Jeff you'll take lead, Pierce and Jackson you're with him. Bryan and Cam you're with me, we'll tail and give cover over the LZ, Jeff you'll take 3 Red and hoof it to the Afghan Hospital, we'll take the rest and follow as closely as we can, but do not wait, we've got a long way to go and might break the golden hour." The voice over the radio said with a state of authority. "Copy" was heard back from all the team members as they loaded in their Blackhawks. The nimble birds we're taxied down their separate runway then given the all clear to take off. _

_ Ashlynn had her legs dangling out of the Blackhawk as she watched the ground below her move quickly as they flew toward the scene, it was early morning and the sun wasn't even coming over the horizon. Pierce had her M4 shouldered as she looked through the sights trying to get an idea of what was up ahead. "How long till we reach the AO?" Ash asked._

_ "30 Minutes." Her squad leader said over the radio._

_ "Copy." Ashlynn replied as they were already twenty minutes into the flight. They would be air tight on the golden hour, the best chance they had to save the injured Afghan soldiers._

_ "Alright more Intel, LZ has not and cannot be swept for another hour till some Americans can make it to the scene, we are going to have to wait at a nearby FOB. We're also told LZ is hot and the ANA forces are receiving heavy fire from their North, North West. We might have more injured before we make it to the LZ, I have command getting the afternoon teams re-upped."_

_ 'Another hour', she thought. Those ANA men on the ground might as well be dead. 4 reds and they had to wait an extra hour to get to the LZ to even stabilize the wounded. "Brett, we can use the Blackhawks and give cover to the ANA and maybe rope in lead to provide medical on the ground." Jeff said, Pierce was staring at him thinking he was crazy but right, giving cover was risky already but roping in a team in an un-swept area was asking for another IED to go off, but if they didn't act fast those men were going to die out there._

_ It took a second for their Squad Leader Brett to respond, "Alright, yeah Pedro 6-1 you rope them in and get a holding pattern tailing Pedro 6-2, we'll co-ordinate with the ground forces and do gun runs as safely and accurately as possible, I don't want any friendly fire incidents today." The copies were heard back from the pilots as they began to approach the scene. It was still mostly dark, it was considered the blue hour, hard to tell what was what but light enough to make outlines of the people around you. Ashlynn could see the convoy of Afghan vehicles and the smoke from the first one that was on fire, she could see the tracer fire coming from their north and the fire being returned, the muzzle flashes lighting up the ground beneath her._

_ Ashlynn's adrenaline was rushing, this would be her first rope in, and her first taste of being shot at in a hostile environment. Ashlynn was the first woman to make it into an Air Force Pararescue Jumper team. Something she was proud of but damn well scared of because she knew what the job would entail. "Pedro 1 on approach." The radio crackled from the pilot, pulling Ash from her thoughts, she could feel the Blackhawk inch its way backwards to bleed off speed._

_ The Blackhawk came to a hover 20 meters off the ground and 40 meters from the ANA vehicles, "Rope!" Jeff yelled, Ashlynn watched as Jackson threw the rope down from the bird. "Go! Go! Go!" Jeff yelled as Jackson went down first, followed by Ashlynn, and finally Jeff. They were on the ground covering each other, rifles shouldered as they held a 360 perimeter around the small LZ. "Last man, Pedro 6-1, Go!" He yelled, the rope fell down next to them and the Blackhawk gained momentum and headed out following Pedro 6-2. Jeff patted Ashlynn's shoulder then Jeff's. They began to move towards the convoy as they were approached by one man with an AK-47 slung over his shoulder. He was panicking as he led the team to the injured men on stretchers on the side of the road in defilade from the enemy fire and also behind the armored vehicles giving them extra cover. _

_ "Okay set up the IV's and do a blood sweep for any extra wounds!" Jeff said, in a voice calm, different, a voice that didn't feel right in the situation. Jackson did as told and Ashlynn followed up working on their separate injured men. The sound of the M2 coming from the Blackhawk was heard and the tracers were seen, the Blackhawk was lighting up the area to their direct North, doing its best to suppress the hostile force._

_ Over the radio came the yell "Break, break, break, break! Triple A" The beeping of the anti-radar system was heard through the mic. "Pedro 6-1 breaking contact to the south." The pilot yelled as flares were being popped from the bird. The sight and sound sent chills up Ashlynn's spine. But what happened next made her heart stop. She heard the loud explosion and the words no man or woman wanted to hear in a hostile zone "Pedro 6-1, is hit" there was a long pause "No tail rotor… we're losing altitude, going into a spin." The voice was calmer than she imagined "Pedro 6-1 is going down, repeat Pedro 6-1 is going down." She watched as the fire from the birds tail lit up the sky bringing the bird into a spin. Than the inevitable crash was heard as the Blackhawk plowed into the ground, its belly taking most of the brunt. Cursing was heard from Pedro 6-2. _

_ "Command, we need heavy lift teams to the AO now. We have a Blackhawk down; I repeat we have a Blackhawk down." Brett's voice was grim and serious. "Pedro 6-2 evacuating scene cannot provide CASEVAC." Ashlynn heard Brett punch the bird as it made its turn away from the AO and towards the friendly FOB popping flares in a steady rhythm to avoid another bird going down._

_ By the time everything had gone down the 4 reds were as stable as they could be, wounds wrapped, with IV's giving them blood and fluids to keep them holding on. "Jeff, they're gonna go into shock soon, no matter what we do." She said as she moved towards him. He nodded and took a deep breath._

_ "Alright, we did what we could but we have to stay till the rest of the teams make it, we are going to head towards the downed bird see if we can do anything. It's a lot of open ground, keep your heads down and we will bound our way to the bird."_

_ Ashlynn and Jackson nodded as they checked their rifles. Making sure a round was in the chamber._

Ashlynn was pulled from her thoughts when her alarm started going off, 4:25 am. She sighed and got out of bed, she ignored a shower knowing she could take one at HQ once she got there. She grabbed her sidearm and her gym bag heading out of her apartment in her gym shorts and white tank top she wore to sleep last night. She stopped off at the closest Timmie's to HQ grabbed herself a double double andheaded towards HQ, the dream still swirling in her head. She had no idea why after all these years those repressed memories came back to haunt her. There was no trigger to her; maybe it was just the way she saw Ed that night after he killed that man in First York Plaza that look on someone's face that she would never forget. The look on his face was far away from everything. She again shook the thought as she pulled up to the HQ.

She made her way inside and waved to Sally who was at the dispatcher's desk and entered the locker room. She noticed Jules was already in her workout clothes. "Hey Jules." Ashlynn smiled towards her teammate.

"Hey Ashlynn, you okay?" Jules asked as she finished tying her shoes.

"Yeah, just not a lot of sleep last night." Ashlynn started changing into fresher workout clothes.

"Want to talk about it?"

Ashlynn shook her head "Nah, it's nothing important." Ashlynn never really wanted her team to know about her military past. She talked with Greg about it and he promised to keep her military history under wraps unless it became important for her team to know about it. She always wondered how the team would look at her if they ever found out what happened that day that got her honorably discharged from the military. Ever since then she moved to Toronto and found work in the Police force, her medical background being a PJ was what landed her the job in the SRU but she never explained that to anyone on her team aside from Greg, she was an extra member in a team that was supposed to have seven members but the medical expertise was something that Commander Holleran wanted Team One to have. So after Spike was picked from the recruitment trials Holleran also gave them Ashlynn. The team accepted them both with open arms, they never looked twice at Ashlynn, she knew what she was doing medical wise, and she was a good shot.

Jules sighed and stood up; she patted Ashlynn on the back reassuring her "You can always talk to me Ash." She smiled, "Anyways we're breaking in the Rookie today, want to come and watch?"

Ashlynn nodded "I know and yeah I'll be there just let me change."

Jules patter her on the back again and walked out the door but before the door closed Ashlynn heard Jules "Braddock, uhm, what are you doing?" Ashlynn finished changing and looked towards the door.

"Wanted to talk to Pierce real quick." He replied, Jules looked at him a bit confused then nodded and walked past him.

Ashlynn was confused wondering what Sam would want with her so she put the rest of her stuff in her locker then looked as Sam walked into full view. "What's up?" She asked him nonchalantly.

Sam looked at her more so sizing her up. "You ever in the military?" He asked

Ashlynn froze for a second; her eyes grew a bit she walked closer to him "Yea, how'd you know?" She asked, a bit more aggressive, wondering if this guy snooping in her files or something.

Sam held his hands up in mock defeat "Don't need to get defensive. I just, remember your name, you were one of the PJ's that got me and my buddy Matt off of a hillside." He told her, his voice a bit grim.

All of a sudden it came to her Sam Braddock, she remembered this mission, not because it was hard but they were sent in as an extraction team. Something Rangers or Delta would do, but instead they were sent in. They recovered the body of a KIA Canadian JTF-2 operator; his body was ripped apart by what looked like a .50 cal. They extracted the body and the other operator Sam Braddock. She all of a sudden backed off. Realizing how close she was to him, "Right, sorry. Just." She sighed "Don't mention it to the rest of the team please." She knew the second they knew, she would be under a microscope and she knew Spike could and probably would dig up her military files if asked to do so and the way Ed is about knowing his team, her past wouldn't be much of a secret for long.

Sam nodded "No worry, secrets safe with me, and uh, thanks." He said as he backed out of the room. Ashlynn sighed, she knew she came off as a total bitch to Sam, but she waved it off knowing he would understand. People that generally spent time in the military would want their information kept safe and the past not being dug up. Everyone has their own battle.


	3. Chapter 3

Spike got about an hour of sleep last night as he wondered about Ashlynn, did she really like him, and it was never really something he noticed when he was around her. She was pretty and all but he never really got to know her that well, she was more secretive than the rest of the team. He didn't really know much about what she did before she joined the SRU, she never really cared to talk about it and Spike didn't want to pry if it would make her uncomfortable. Because what he had with the team was something he enjoyed immensely and wouldn't want to change it for anything. But aside from her secrecy she was complex, a smiler for sure and he definitely wouldn't mind getting to know her better.

Spike was finishing up his second mile in the gym when Jules came by, "Hey Spike, breaking in the rookie, you coming?"

"Yeah sure give me a minute." He said as he downed the speed of the treadmill to a stop and got off. He wiped the sweat off of his face than headed towards Jules, "Gonna have fun with him?" He asked with a grin on his face.

"Of course."

"Alright, be there in a few, see ya in a few Samtastic!" Spike exclaimed as Sam walked up to Jules.

Spike made his way past Jules who was now being followed by Sam and headed to the men's locker room. He needed to switch into his cool pants real quick and out of his sweaty gym clothes. He opened his locked and looked at the photos on the door, he smiled as he noticed the first one. Him, Lou, Jules, and Ashlynn all in each other's arms by the lake, their first year going out there they got a random bystander to take a silly photo of them. After changing quickly into his cool pants he caught up with Lou who was talking with Sally at the desk. "Ready to break in the Rookie?" Spike asked walking up to the desk.

Lou nodded, "Let's see what Sammie can do." He said and patted Spike on the back as they headed towards the room where they would have a simulation set up for Sam. Spike noticed Ashlynn walking out of the locker room; she looked almost as bad as he did.

"Catch up to you Lou." Spike patted Lou on the back and made his way towards Ashlynn. "You look…" He paused noticing the glare she was giving him, telling him to think his last words through, "tired." He said cautiously as he grew a small smile on his face silently laughing.

Ashlynn couldn't help herself from smiling, "Thanks." She said sarcastically.

"You okay?" He asked, genuinely concerned about her.

"Yeah, we just left the pond late." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Uh huh, right, that's why Jules looks fresh?"

"Fresh?"

"Yeah fresh!" He exclaimed, "What's wrong with fresh?"

Ashlynn laughed and shook her head, "Nothing, just never heard you call someone 'fresh'" She made air quotes when she said fresh. Spike scoffed at the comment.

"Well let's get a move on before we miss Samtastic in action." They made it to the door where the rest of the team was gathering to watch the Rookie, Spike grabbed the door knob twisted and pulled it open "Ladies first."

"Mans excuse to look at a woman's ass." She accused and walked in.

Spike's face gave a hurt expression as he sauntered in behind her and stared at the screens in front of Jules. They watched Sam basically show off to the team, it was impressive and it definitely proved he could shoot.

The team got a hot call, at a local hospital. The subjects daughter was moved back in the line for getting a heart transplant, after the events of the day and a non-lethal takedown of the subject the team made it back to the barn happy with the events of the day, though Greg was taking it personal when most of the team found out about his son, and how he re-escalated the subject. No one got onto him about it aside from Ed. After the hot call the team did a quick debrief and were given the rest of the day off.

* * *

Ashlynn made it back to her apartment, it was still bright outside but she wanted to catch up on some sleep. The call was pretty heart wrenching to have to say no to a little girl in need of a heart but like Greg always said 'We're cops not judges'. The thoughts lingered in her mind as she laid down in her bed, still in her civilian clothes she put on after switching from the cool pants. Ashlynn was staring at her ceiling just thinking, about Spike, the look on Ed's face, the way Sam sounded after he confronted her in the locker room today about her past in the military. She fell asleep in no time and was back in Afghanistan.

"_Alright Jackson, move!" Jeff yelled. The Afghan Army forces were firing at the muzzle flashes they saw on the ridge to their north. _

"_Moving!" Jackson made his way 10 meters away from the convoy towards the downed bird to their south, turned around and held his rifle up._

_Jeff looked to Pierce and made a motion with his head for her to go, she nodded "Moving!" She ran past Jackson and went another 10 meters; she kneeled down holding her rifle up. Their moving was attracting some of the fire from the ridge; the whistle of the bullets flying by them was a reminder to keep their heads down. Ashlynn and Jackson were firing slowly but in a steady rhythm, not wanting to empty their magazines too quickly but wanting to keep the hostiles down heads down._

_Jeff then ran past Jackson and Pierce another 10 meters and took the same stance, kneeling down, steadying his rifle and firing towards the ridge. "Jackson, Clear!" Jeff yelled. The man closest to the convoy then turned around and again ran past Pierce and Jeff. They repeated this across the 120 meter distance between the convoy and the downed Blackhawk. The bird was surrounded by light shrubbery but not much cover aside from the bird itself._

"_Friendlies coming in!" Jackson yelled as he made it closer to the helicopter, making sure the people inside knew they were friendly so no friendly fire incidents happen._

"_Jackson check the pilots, Pierce help me with the crewmen." Jeff barked orders, luckily the Blackhawk landed on its belly and didn't roll. Making it easier to get inside and get the injured out. Jackson went around to the front and looked inside. "Pilots look unconscious." He paused to check their pulse, "Pulses are good, co-pilot looks pinned beneath the control panels." _

_Now they had no choice but to wait for the heavy lift crews to get the pilot out. Jeff and Pierce made it into the back of the Blackhawk, Pierce made her way to the left side of the bird and checked the pulse of the gunner. "He's dead." She looked at Jeff and shook her head. The gunners head was slumped over the gun in front of him; the large gun was jammed into his chest._

_Jeff checked the other gunners pulse "Weak, we have to get him onto a stretcher, Pierce go through the medical supplies see if anything's usable." He pointed to the far wall of the Blackhawk that had a wall of pockets with labels, all stuffed. Pierce made her way and looked through the pockets, grabbing epinephrine and morphine, with a few packets of blood that weren't busted. She also got a couple bundles of bandaging that was undamaged in the crash. She threw everything into her backpack, and grabbed a few smoke grenades, attaching them to her Kevlar vest 'gonna need these soon' she thought._

_Jackson was keeping a perimeter the best he could by himself. "Jackson we clear?" He asked. The fire from the convoy wasn't as constant as before but shots were still being fired. The Afghan's wouldn't be able to move till more Americans were able to provide cover and get the injured out of the hot zone._

"_Looks clear, what's the time on the friendlies?" He replied_

_The radio crackling broke in, "American convoy got bogged down, this is starting to look a lot more coordinated than we thought. Command says they got a team of Hogs in the air, 10 minutes out. You guys will take priority; you guys will have to provide as much information to the pilots as possible." The squad leader's voice was angry you could tell he was pacing and the sound of the Blackhawks rotors in the background gave reassurance, it meant that they were ready to move._

"_Copy that, are they on our comms?" _

"_Affirmative, good luck guys."_

"_A-10's? Are you fucking serious." Ashlynn asked, her hand covering the mic in front of her mouth._

"_Obviously it's going to get worse and we just don't know it. Pierce, I want you to act as FAC."_

_Ashlynn looked at him confused. "Why me?" She never had the chance to actively practice being a Forward Air Controller; it was something the squad leaders were always told to do._

"_Pierce, I trust you can do this, use your smoke, guide the A-10's in, I'm gonna stay with Jackson and stabilize these guys the best we can." His voice left no room for negotiation. Ashlynn simply nodded and took off her backpack._

"_Has bandages, epi, and morphine." She told him, her hands were shaking. She was nervous as hell, one screw up and the A-10 could gun run the friendly convoy, which in turn would cause mass casualties._

_She took a deep breath and looked towards the convoy, the sun was starting to rise and it was easier to see, she looked back to Jeff. He nodded, that was her signal to go. She started running towards the convoy, she didn't have much cover and she could see the kick up of dust where the bullets that were being shot at her were landing. She had her hand on her helmet keeping it on while it bobbed as she ran. When she made it to the convoy she didn't stop till she slammed against one of the friendly vehicles._

"_Tell your friends to stay behind the vehicles! Keep your heads down and return fire cautiously!" Ashlynn yelled to the man next to him, he was sitting against the tire of the vehicle, young, scared, he looked up at her, that look in his eyes made her feel bad for him, fear. He nodded to her cautiously and got up slowly making his way down the convoy._

_The radio crackled to life, "Ground Actual, this is Ugly 1 and 2, we are 5 minutes out." There was static on the line making his words hard to distinct and added to the chaos of the situation. _

"_Copy Ugly 1, this is Ground Actual, I'll be popping Green Smoke, tell me once you have eyes on." She yelled into the radio, trying to keep her voice louder than the surrounding sounds. The enemy fire increased in intensity, they were outgunned for sure, and too many of the Afghan men were lying scared, wounded or dead. Ashlynn pulled the smoke grenade from her vest, the pin already detached, smoke slowly leaking from it, she rolled it to the opposite side of the road they were on._

_She could hear everything the A-10 pilots were saying between each other, it kept her calm hearing the way they talked to each other, coordinated without any hitches or the need to raise their voices at each other. "Adjusting TADs, alright Ground, we have eyes on smoke."_

"_Copy, keep your fire to the north of the smoke, I repeat north of the smoke." She yelled, she was kneeling behind an armored vehicle which she knew by now the other side probably looked like Swiss cheese. She was peeking out from behind the vehicle trying to get an estimation of distance. She saw the ridge most of the fire was coming from but there was movement between the ridge and their position._

"_Alright copy, I'm looking at danger close here." He stated_

"_Roger, keep your fire north of the smoke!" She said, adding more detail "North of the road, and to the ridge."_

"_Alright copy, I'm going to keep my fire north of the smoke, north of the road and to the ridge." The pilot repeated._

"_Affirmative." She yelled. "You're cleared hot Ugly 1, cleared hot!" _

"_Copy that cleared hot." He paused, "Ugly 1 rolling in." There was a pause and then multiple explosions from the A-10's 30mm cannon rounds hitting the ground echoed through the area, then the noise from the gun was heard. Pierce peeked out from behind the vehicle. The smoke from the rounds was lifting slowly._

"_Ugly 1 good effect on target, Ugly 2 adjust gun run 50 meters to the north." She yelled. The rounds landed 20 meters from the convoy in a large spread, the A-10's cannon was loud and destructive, best thing to scare and demolish enemy forces. Pierce had shivers going up her spine, though it felt like a scene out of a movie it was real life and dangerous as hell. _

"_Copy, I'm going to adjust gun run 50 meters of where Ugly 1's landed." The second pilot repeated._

_Ashlynn was moving vehicles now to get a better vantage, she was moving to the front of the convoy where the destroyed lead vehicle was. She also reminded herself she needed to check on the wounded men who were still in their stretchers covered in foil. "Affirmative, Ugly 2, you're cleared hot!" She passed between a gap when she felt the sharp pain and force of a round hitting her vest. She was lying on the ground coughing when the second A-10 did its gun run. The vibrations shaking the ground and the explosions though a decent distance away made her ears ring. _

"_Pierce!" She heard Jeff yell over the radio. Jeff and Jackson were watching all hell break loose in front of them, they couldn't do anything from the Blackhawk they needed to make sure the wounded stay stabilized._

"_Vest." She said wheezing as she used her elbows to support her "Ves-" She was cut off by another round hitting her vest, this time going through. An Afghan friendly came out in the open, grabbed her by her vest and pulled her behind one of the vehicles. Ashlynn saw he had no idea what he was doing, his hands were shaking violently and the look of panic in his eyes was immense. "Round went through." She said gaining her composure, "Clean shot, right side of my stomach, didn't hit anything important." She pulled herself up to a sitting position and nodded to the Afghan next to him. He nodded back and reached into a pocket on his Kevlar vest and pulled out bandages and handed it to her. She took the bandages and wrapped them around her vest, a thin layer that would barely be able to hold the blood. She left her medical supplies in her bag and would have to make do. The pain wasn't bad her adrenaline was compensating but the first bullet that hit her vest hit her center mass making it hard for her to breathe. _

In turn the shallow breathing in her dream woke Ashlynn up, she instinctively moved her hand to where the bullet hit. She sighed realizing it was a dream again. Lifting her shirt up she noticed the scar that was left there from the bullet going through. She jumped as she heard a knock on her apartment door. The sweat still staining her face, she looked at the bed and noticed where she was griping the sheets. Sighing she grabbed her side arm and walked out of her bedroom. The knocks were heard again then a voice, "Ash, you there? It's Spike." His voice filled with concern. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, leaned her head backwards and took a second to collect herself before she went to the door and opened it.

The change on Spike's face didn't go unnoticed. "Ash, you okay?" He asked, he looked at her, pale face, sweatier than when she left HQ and holding her sidearm.

"Look that bad?" She asked letting a small grin grow on her face.

Spike shrugged and looked at her gun, "So not expecting company I see?" He joked.

Ash looked at her sidearm and laughed a bit, "Not really, um wanna come in?" she moved out of the way. He nodded and walked in taking a look around her apartment. "So why'd you come here Spike?" she asked confused as she closed the door.

"Uhm, you looked pretty bad at work and you weren't picking up your phone. I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said giving her a soft smile.

Ashlynn walked past him and put her sidearm on the coffee table in front of her couch, she couldn't stop the damn butterflies in her stomach when she realized the trouble he went through to see if she was okay. "Yeah sorry about that, I took a nap to try and catch up on sleep."

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." He looked sincere, "I can go."

"No, no, I woke up before you got here. You want a drink?" She made her way to her kitchen and opened her fridge, getting herself a water bottle.

"I'm good. So, uhm, nightmare?" He asked, "I'm a good listener."

Ash nodded looking at the fridge. "Spike, I don't want to talk about it, please." She turned her head to face Spike. He nodded back and made his way closer to her his hands in his pockets. Ash felt a bit at ease as Spike got closer, his presence made her feel comfortable. She smiled his posture making him look uncomfortable, "Spike, are _you_ okay?"

He laughed, "Yeah, yeah."

"Are you sure?" She asked, "You look pretty uncomfortable."

"You're supposed to be a medical expert." He stated smiling at her, "Not a damn profiler."

She couldn't help but laugh. "Cross training." She stated.

Spike shook his head, "Right, want to defuse the next bomb?" He asked sarcastically.

Ashlynn pushed his shoulder gently, "Why not, practice makes perfect."

"Yeah, not gonna happen."

She shook her head; she opened her water battle and took a long gulp from it stalling because she really had no idea what to say.

"Well I just wanted to make sure you're okay." He smiled to her, "I'll see you tomorrow." He backed up then turned around and opened the door.

"See you tomorrow Spike." She called after him as he closed the door. Ashlynn leaned against the fridge door and sighed. "Idiot." She muttered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Not sure how I did with this chapter, I'm pretty terrible with the character interaction and I hope to make it much better as this progresses, I feel a bit more comfortable since I finally got Spike and Ashlynn together. Next chapter should be interesting to write with Ashlynn and Spike being together. Hope you enjoy it, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint or anything related.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed with multiple hot calls, Spike and Lou were injured while in one, during a man hunt in a forest. The subject threw ammonium trilodide at Spike causing his vest to go up in flames, at first it was scary, but the aftermath was hilarious for Ashlynn and Jules, poking fun at the two, Lou's hands were burned as he tried to put out the fire on Spikes vest. Spike's saying of Romans not working well in woods was never questioned after that incident.

Ashlynn was still trying to work up the courage to talk to Spike about her feelings, she didn't really know how it could possibly go over well, she did however, know that Sam and Jules were seeing each other. Even with the pressures of the job it seemed to work well with the two of them. Though they were terrible at keeping it secret, Ash was pretty sure that everyone on the team knew, but chose to keep their mouth shut so they wouldn't have to transfer one of their team members.

* * *

After a few weeks of Sam and Jules going out she thought today would be a good day to talk to Spike, it was nice outside, and even though there was a high amount of swatter calls everyone was relaxed and in a good mood. They finished a quick meeting where they were told they would split up if they got another call, saving time in case a real hot call came in. Everyone was told to hit the gym or get some time on the gun range while they waited for their shift to be over.

Spike was in the gun range with Lou, seeing who could get the tightest grouping at 50 meters. Ashlynn walked in and put on her protective ear wear and waited for Lou to finish his magazine. Once he was done she walked up to the two. Spike looked over and moved his headphones off, "Hey Ash, you wanna try and beat me? Lou can't seem to hit the target." He laughed and that earned him a friendly punch from Lou.

"Don't make me take Babycakes apart." Lou threatened. Spike shook his head furiously.

"You wouldn't dare." Spike glared at Lou who was doing his best to look intimidating.

Ashlynn was holding back a laugh, "You guys are idiots." Then she looked at Spike, "Can I talk to you, privately?" Spike looked at her confused then nodded. He put his Glock on the counter where they were standing at then walked over to her.

"What's up?" Spike asked, "You okay?"

Ashlynn started walking out of the gun range motioning her head for Spike to follow her. "I'm fine; I just wanna talk to you real quick." Spike followed her closely. They walked out of the gun range and Ashlynn turned around looking up at Spike and into his eyes. "Spike, do you uh…" She paused taking a deep breath.

"Do I what?" Spike gave her a soft smile trying to reassure her. Ashlynn couldn't help but smile back.

"Spike stop that!"

"What?" He asked giving her a funny confused look. She covered her mouth and giggled, turning around.

"You make this hard, but it should be easy!" Ashlynn took a few steps away from him.

"What's hard?" He took a step towards her.

Ashlynn took a few deep breathes than looked at him, regaining her composure. Opening her mouth to say something, the alarm in HQ starts going off. "Are you serious?!" She exclaims putting her hands on her head frustrated.

"After?" Spike asks, Ash just nods back at him as they head to the SUV's to start loading their gear up.

* * *

The hot call was difficult, in the large square around city hall there was a sniper that held a grudge against Ed. The subject was Peter Tomasic, the son of the Subject that Ed killed a few weeks ago at First York Plaza. Ed was the target and was left at the command truck to help find the sniper. Sam and Jules and Lou and Wordy were paired up and tasked with clearing the buildings in search for the sniper. Spike was in the command truck, while Ed was standing outside with his rifle looking for the subject. Greg, Wordy, Lou and Ashlynn started converging on the building where Sam and Jules were in; Ed saw a barrel of a rifle on the roof and Sam and Jules were beginning to converge on the sniper.

"It's a decoy fall back!" Ed yelled into the radio. Sam and Jules were exposed on the roof top while Greg, Wordy, Lou and Ashlynn made their way up. A single shot was heard.

"Officer down, officer down! Medic up now! Jules has been hit!" Sam's voice came through the radio.

Everyone on the service elevator looked at each other in shock. The elevator opened up and they started moving towards the roof access ready to extract Jules. More shots were coming in at Sam and Jules, the sound of the bullets hitting his shield were coming through the mic on the radio. Ed offered to use himself as a distraction to draw the fire from the sniper. "Negative, Negative, we do it as a team." Greg told Ed. The four grouped up by the door, put their goggles on to protect their eyes when Boss began giving orders. "Low and tight, Lou and Ash you cover." His voice calm with authority.

"Copy that boss." They replied, the four filed out of the door, Wordy and Greg with shields leading, side by side leaving no room between them. Lou and Ashlynn with their MP5s raised behind Greg and Wordy. They moved towards Sam, making their shield wall three wide while Lou and Ash carried Jules. The subject keeping a constant rhythm of bullets in the air, the shots were heard then the bullet hitting the shield came next adding to the pressure of the situation.

"We got you Jules, come on." Ash said with urgency as they backed up slowly as a group. "She's clear." Ash yelled as they got her inside the building. They rushed to the elevator and set her down, Ash began to put her medical expertise to work but there wasn't much she could do with no advanced medical supplies on her at the time. She kept pressure on the wound and luckily it was a through and through, leaving no bullet in her body. She pulled a thick pack of bandages from the bag she was carrying and applied it on the front of the wound; using a roll of gauze, she wrapped the bandage keeping it in place.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Sam asked pacing in the elevator.

"She's in shock right now; I can't do anything but stop the bleeding. We need to get her to EMS." Ashlynn told him. The elevator came to a stop and opened up on the ground floor. EMS personnel were waiting for them. The team exited the elevator with the EMS as they put Jules on a gurney and rolled her out of the building, Sam not leaving her side till she had to be put in the ambulance.

"Team four's Sierra is countering from the east tower." Lou told them while Wordy handed the Sniper rifle they had with them to Sam.

"Sam let's find a Sierra shot!" Wordy exclaimed.

"I got it." Sam took the rifle and headed out separately from the group to find a good location.

"Ed we're on our way." Greg said as he signaled for Pierce to follow him, Lou, and Wordy. They made it to the West city hall building where Spike and Ed had already made entry knowing the shots directed at Sam and Jules were coming from the building. The four moved onto the elevator heading up to the highest floor they could go.

"He's got Ed hostage, he's got a gun to his head." Spike told them.

Inside the elevator the team was anxious. "Come on, come on!" Lou said loudly as he paced a few steps in the elevator.

"We're gonna get there." Ashlynn told them trying to calm the team down; the team had to keep level heads, if they went into anything too bull headed it could put lives on the line. The elevator opened up and the team was now on foot up to the mechanical room as the elevator didn't reach that level. Ash led the group up the stairs being the quickest, followed by Lou, Wordy with the shield, and Greg who was talking to Sam.

"Sam, we need a solution." Greg was breathing hard as they rushed their way up the stairs.

"I can't get a clear shot he's behind the pillar." He paused, "Ed you gotta move forward."

Then a shot was heard, a long pause and then Ed's voice came over the radio. "Subject's down."

* * *

The team had finished up at city hall and had rushed to the hospital to be there for Jules and make sure she was okay. Sam had to be taken in for questioning by SIU after taking the lethal shot to kill Peter. The team made it to the hospital as quickly as possible, still in their full uniforms with their Kevlar vests on.

Greg walked up to the nurse's desk. "Julianna Callaghan, came in here after being shot."

The nurse looked at Greg's uniform and didn't ask questions, she simply led the group of officers through the waiting room and down a hallway. At the end of the hall there was a room with a large window that the team used to look at Jules, peacefully laying there, her face was pale from the amount of blood she had lost, there was a set of IV's on the far side of the room with blood and liquids leading into Jules.

"How is she?" Greg asked the nurse.

"She's stable, the only real problem was blood loss, The doc stitched up the wound fairly quickly; but we will have to keep her here for a few days to make sure she can move easily while the wound heals." The nurse informed him

Greg nodded, "Thank you." He gave her a smile and the nurse turned around and headed back to her desk.

The team was for the most part silent, sitting down outside of the room waiting for Jules to wake up. Greg was inside with Jules just watching her making sure everything was okay. Wordy, Ed, Lou, Ashlynn and Spike all stood outside the room pacing or leaning against something, anxious for Jules to wake up. Spike broke the silence briefly, "I'm gonna get something from a vending machine, you guys want anything?" Everyone shook their heads 'no'; he pushed himself off the wall and headed down the hallway out of view of the team. Ashlynn looked at everyone and decided to follow Spike away from the team. Once she was out of ear shot she jogged a bit and caught up to Spike, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

Spike jumped at the first touch and reached for his sidearm, but when he caught glimpse of Ashlynn he relaxed, "Hey you want something from the machine?"

Ashlynn shook her head; she was biting her bottom lip as she looked up at him. He was giving her a confused look. She took a deep breath, pushed herself up to him and brought her lips to his. Spike was caught off guard; he didn't return the kiss immediately. It took him a second to regain his thoughts, once he came to his senses he closed his eyes and kissed her back, deepening the kiss; he put his hands on her waist and turned her to the side and had her up against the wall. His tactical vest was pushing into Ashlynn's body but the pain didn't matter, she let out a quiet moan and broke the kiss off as she was slightly out of breath. "Wow." She said quietly, a grin coming across her face, her arms wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him, a large smile plastered across his face. He moved his body away from hers as he realized how close he was to her.

"What you said." Spike laughed lightly.

Ashlynn just shook her head and leaned forward again and kissed him, the kiss was slow and passionate as they took in how each other felt.

"Uh, Spike?" Spike's eyes grew wide as he pulled away from Ashlynn and turned around to see Sam. "Oh, sorry… Uhm, where's Jules?"

Spike could feel his face growing red as Ashlynn peeked out from behind Spike, she was glad it was Sam and not Greg or Ed. "She's uh down the hall and to the right, you'll see the team." He told Sam as he pointed down the hallway.

Sam nodded, "Thanks." He jogged past them and around the hall.

"We should head back." Ashlynn said as she started down the hallway, Spike kept up with her.

"You, uh, are we?" Spike couldn't quite get his words out.

"Are we a thing? I hope so. Because god forbid I get the chance to say something." She laughed looking back at him before they turned the corner. She gave him a quick kiss, "Relax at my place tonight?"

Spike gave her a gentle smile, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

* * *

The team was given the rest of the day off and was told to go home and relax. Jules was stable and would make a full recovery in a few weeks. Ed was going out on vacation and when he returned they would start their recruitment trials to find a temporary replacement for Jules until she made a full recovery and re-tested for her spot.

Spike was in his locker room talking to Lou as they changed from their SRU Uniforms into their civilian clothes. "So you think they're gonna let Jules back on the team with Sam?" Lou asked.

"I mean, if they break it off sure. But depends on the replacement I guess."

"Guess you're right."

"I just want to haze a rookie, instead of being one." He joked, "Why did we never haze Sam anyways?"

"Good question, I guess Samtastic has it coming." They gave each other a high five then made their way out of the locker room. "So me and you, the Goose tonight?"

"Ah sorry man, I'm busy tonight."

"You, busy?" Lou questioned, "Does your mom have you taste testing her food again?"

"Ha. Ha. No, just got some work to do." Spike said, not really good at this whole making excuses thing. Ashlynn walked out of the girls' locker room and looked at the two.

"What are you guys up to?" Ashlynn questioned as she looked at the two.

"I think our Spike here has a date tonight!" Lou explained.

Spike felt his face begin to grow hot, "What are you talking about!"

Ashlynn shook her head trying to hide the blush growing on her face as Spike rolled his eyes at her. "So Michelangelo has a girl in his life?" She decided to join in the banter.

"I'm just as surprised as you are!" Lou said laughing loudly. Spike scoffed at the comments.

"Brunette, blonde, or redhead?" Ashlynn asked.

Spike shook his head as his mouth dropped, "I hate all of you." Ashlynn covered her mouth as she laughed and Lou just patted Spike on the back as they walked to the parking lot continuing their banter the entire way there. Ashlynn and Spike said their goodbye's to Lou, when he got in his car and out of view Spike turned to Ashlynn, "Really? You could have just said nothing!"

She shrugged, "It was fun seeing you get flustered. Kinda cute."

Spike just shook his head, "I'll get you back. And Michelangelo Scarlatti doesn't play fair." He winked as he turned around making his way to his car.

"Spike I swear." She started walking to keep up with him, he just grinned at her.

"So you need a ride back, pick your car up tomorrow?" He asked her as he unlocked the doors.

Ashlynn looked around real quick, "Yeah that works." Spike nodded then opened the passenger door for her.

"Gentleman I see." She took a seat in his car.

"Just gives me a change to look at your ass." He joked, closed the door and walked around to the driver's seat. She was glaring playfully at him the entire time and he couldn't help himself from smiling at her. Working with her for so long he never really noticed his feelings he had towards Ashlynn, but after today they came out in full force. A kiss he never expected but loved every second of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry I haven't been updating. Kind of blocked at how I want this to go with what I've done, to me I have these awesome ideas for missions with some whump but it's on the edge. I'm probably going to also have to cut back on how frequently I post to maybe once a week or once every two weeks. I don't know it all really depends. I'll probably start making chapters in advance before I post one so I have something ready. But this seems hard for me as I'm having a hard time trying to come up with scenes that will fit this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing flashpoint.**

* * *

"_Pierce!" A voice yelled, Ashlynn opened her eyes and took a deep breath that was long overdue; she began to try to sit up noticing she was lying on her back, a hand was placed on her chest that held her down. "Pierce, can you hear me?" Ashlynn looked around and noticed Jeff was yelling at her, moving his hands over her eyes. She nodded to him. "Alright, Pierce, we're moving you onto a stretcher, Pedro 6-2 will take you out and to a hospital!" She shook her head. "Pierce you need a hospit-" Jeff was cut off by Arabic yelling and a man running up to him trying to get his attention. Ashlynn was looking around trying to get a sense of her surroundings. She was watching a few men point to the west down the road they were on. Jeff quickly hurried his pace and began talking into the radio to Pedro 6-2, "Pedro 6-2, we have unmarked, unknown vehicles heading in from the west. What is your ETA?"_

_ "ETA, 2 minutes." Brett's voice came over the radio._

_ Jeff was standing, cursing to himself as he put his hands on his helmet, trying to assess the situation as quickly as possible and find out plausible ways to deal with the situation. "Pedro 6-2, stay in the air and circle the LZ, vehicle will reach us before you arrive."_

_ "A-firm." Resentment coming out in Brett's voice._

_Ashlynn had slowly been moving herself to where she was now sitting up against the tire of the closest armored vehicle on the road, the bullet wound still burning like hell and she was wheezing, doing her best to take in as much air each breath. She had her rifle by her side and was watching everyone panic. The sound of rifle fire had stopped and the only noise going on around her were the screams of pain from the wounded and shouts from the higher ups trying to organize their disorganized men. _

"_Stop!" Jeff was yelling, holding his hand up to the white van that was now off road and moving towards Jeff a good 50 meters from her. "Jackson, get ready." Jackson shouldered his rifle, barrel pointed at the driver, finger on the trigger and safety off. Ashlynn had followed Jacksons lead, looking down the sights of her rifle._

_The van stopped and the passenger door opened with a teenager stepping out. In his hands a little boy that looked unconscious in his hands. "Goddamnit." Jeff mumbled as he shook his head to the boy. "We can't take the boy!" He yelled, consistently saying 'No' to the teenager but he was pleading holding out the younger boy's lifeless body. Ashlynn couldn't help but feel her heart break for the little boy and the teenager, but due to the Medical Rules of Engagement they were not able to take the boy. Jeff got closer to the teenager and pointed him to the car shaking his head. Repeating to the teenager they can't take the boy. _

"_Jeff what the hell is going on down there?" Brett's voice asking. Pedro 6-2 was now circling the area where the convoy was at. A crowd of Afghan soldiers were en-circling Jeff and Jackson watching the situation go down. _

"_Teenager wants us to take a little boy. Boy has no visible wounds."_

_Ashlynn's eyes were trained on the teenager while Jackson covered the driver. The teenager was now crying and in a panic as he kept trying to give Jeff the boy, as the two got closer to the vehicle (with Jeff taking step towards the teenager scaring him to back up) the man in the car seemed to get more paranoid and anxious. When Jeff and the Teenager were at the passenger side of the van, the driver got out of the car._

"_Gun!" Jackson yelled, training his rifle on the man's head. The older man started shouting and raised his rifle. Before the man could bring the rifle to his shoulder, 3 distinct shots were heard. Jackson had fired his rifle, one bullet to the head and two to the chest as the body fell down to the ground. The instant the man's body hit the ground the teenager was holding what looked like a garage opener in his hand, holding it above his head. That was Ashlynn's signal to fire, two rounds to the teenagers upper chest._

_Ashlynn dropped a teenager, something she always dreaded doing taking away someone's life so young, someone who was manipulated before they could think for themselves. That was the first thought, the second that ran through her mind was the little boys lifeless body sliding from the teenagers hands and dropping to the ground. Exploding. Jeff's body being thrown against Jacksons' and slamming to the ground while being engulfed in the fire that chased after them, was the last Ashlynn remembers seeing of her teammates as the smoke engulfed them and the shockwave plowed through the group of Afghan soldiers and to Ashlynn forcing her against the tire of the vehicle and sending pieces of shrapnel into her body._

"Ashlynn. Hey Ashlynn wake up." Spike said quietly but with urgency as he gently shook Ashlynn's body, quietly flailing on the bed. He began to shake a bit harder until her eyes finally opened, searching the room quickly, breathing hard. She slowly came to her senses of where she was and who she was with.

"Spike." Ashlynn sighed with relief as she looked over to him; he was holding himself up with his right arm, staring at her. He gave her a gentle smile and moved closer to her, putting his arm around her then pulling her as close to him as possible.

"I won't ask." Spike told her as he made gentle circles on her arm with his fingers.

Ashlynn felt relieved in Spike's arms the way he felt made her smile to herself. "Thank you." Another thing she like about Spike, his caring nature but how he also didn't push too hard for anything, always letting the person feel comfortable around him no matter how awkward the situation could be. "Spike how do you do this?"

Spike looked down at her, "Do what, we haven't necessarily done anything, being fully clothed an all." He joked to her.

"Not that." Ashlynn laughed as she gently pushed him. They hadn't had sex since they had just kissed and the day wasn't exactly glorious. They didn't want to push things quickly but decided to relax in each other's arms until they had fallen asleep. Ashlynn didn't mind at all because ever since she got out of the military there was no place that felt as safe as being in Spike's arms. "How do you deal with just not knowing?" She asked, "I mean don't you get frustrated?" She was really wondering; she always shut him down whenever he offered an ear to her just to let her vent. To her it was more so a defense mechanism, something that came naturally, always afraid of letting someone too close and then changing their mind when she let out all of her baggage. Something she had feared for a long time.

"I'm not the type to pry." Spike stated, "I'd rather protect people by not forcing anything out." Ashlynn smiled to herself and tucked her head into Spike's chest, letting herself relax and enjoy the silence.

* * *

Time passed and the Team One was back on duty, aside from Jules who was still in the hospital. Recruitment trials had been held and after a hot call Team One had decided on their temporary replacement for Jules, another female by the name of Donna Sabine. Donna had a lot of experience behind her, years on the drug squad while also being undercover. Her negotiating, shooting and hand to hand scores were phenomenal compared to the other 300 recruits that had tried for the spot.

Donna had already been put through hell with her first lethal on the team being that of another cop. Agent Delia Semple had orchestrated a plan to kill a convicted murderer during a transport mission, before she could finish the job Donna had taken the fatal shot killing Agent Semple. You could tell during the briefing how devastated she was, but their hands were clean right?

The days went by as usual, Spike and Ashlynn started spending more time at Ashlynn's apartment instead of going home to Spike's parents. They both wanted to hold off on meeting each other's parents and Ashlynn hadn't exactly told Spike her parents were in the United States.

* * *

It was snowing, a light fall that left the day darker, a serene feeling that made crazy people calm. The day had been quiet and all Team One had done was work in the gym or do drills in their shoot house. A few hours from shift end, Greg called in his team to the briefing room.

"Alright team, shift end coming soon, it's a nice calm day today. So let's hope it stays that way." Greg looked at all of his teammates, all leaning back in their chairs in a relaxed state. "Let's spend the last couple hours in the gun cage or in the gym, do something productive. Alright?" He finished off patting the desk and pointing out the door.

Spike popped up out of his chair, "Babycakes here I come!" He shouted with his hands up in victory. The team couldn't contain their laughter as Spike walked off and towards the garage.

"Sometimes I wonder how he defuses bombs." Greg questioned sarcastically.

Ed was grinning widely, "You know, I wonder the same thing." He nodded to Greg.

Wordy and Sam were just shaking their heads laughing to themselves as they watched the two. "So he's always like that?" Donna asked jokingly. The rest of the team simultaneously was nodding towards her with grins across their face. Ashlynn was just shaking her head looking at where Spike had disappeared to, a smile on her face that she couldn't hold back. She was dating such a goofball, but a sincere one that knew when he needed to be serious. She was pulled from her thoughts by the familiar sound of Winnie's voice over the loud speaker and alarm going off in the building.

"Team One, Hot call, Gear up!"

* * *

The team arrived on scene, a block full of high apartments. The team surrounded Greg as he gave the team their orders. "Ash, Sierra 1, Ed Sierra 2."

Ashlynn interrupted almost immediately, "Boss?" She questioned.

"Ash, you're Sierra 1." His voice left no room for questions; she just nodded back and switched her MP5 with Sam who was carrying the M24 sniper rifle. Ashlynn looked at Sam asking him the same question he was wondering with her face. Sam just shrugged back with the same confused look on his face. "Donna you're with Wordy, see if you can find a way around the subject, do not show yourself." The two nodded, "Lou you're my second in the truck."

"Spike you cover the boss, Ash you take the building to the South, better vantage, I'll cross from the West."

The team split up into their groups and areas to set up, the call was a Middle-eastern teenager who was holding his roommate hostage, they were given no specific information to each person, no one was able to tell the team their names either which didn't help with the profiling of the subject. Ash made her way to the rooftop of one of the Apartment buildings across the street from their subject where Greg was doing his best to begin negotiations. The subject was outside with his hostage held closely to him, with a gun to his head.

Ashlynn pulled down the legs of her bi-pod on her rifle and set it up on the brick railing. She put the butt of the rifle to her right shoulder and looked through the scope. Both eyes open, right eye looking down the scope. That's when it hit her, she found the subject and she just froze. Her first thoughts were of Afghanistan, the subject could've been a twin to the teenager she shot a duplicate of the son of a bitch that had dropped a little boy full of explosives, a teenager that probably wasn't even old enough to think for himself. But she forced through, "I have the solution." Ashlynn said, her voice shaky

"Scorpio." Greg's voice came through her headset. It had been less than twenty seconds since she set up on the roof, and boss had given the command to take the lethal shot, but she couldn't pull the trigger. Not again. She couldn't kill a teenager no matter how volatile or evil he was, it was something that has haunted her for so long, something she never wanted to do in the first place. She was given no choice in Afghanistan, no choice here. It was her job; it was either the Subject or the hostage, or even someone on the team. But as her finger wrapped around the trigger there was no force behind it to squeeze. Two tours in Afghanistan with an Elite Air Force unit spent around the wounded and dead. But she couldn't gather the courage to just kill. She was stuck looking down the scope when a shot was heard, she watched as the subject slumped to the ground.

"Subject down." Ed's voice came calmly through the radio.

Ashlynn didn't understand; confused as to why she wasn't able to pull herself together to shoot another teenage boy. It's what the job entailed right? She couldn't get the courage to squeeze the trigger and she knew what was coming next. She put her team and the subject at risk by taking that extra second, not shooting, and having to have Ed take the shot for her. She sat down and leaned against the brick railing that her rifle was resting on, out of view of the team, she pulled her knees to her chest and dug her head in trying to understand how she didn't have the will to do it. Was she too weak now? Or too human? This was a thing they were taught, never let your emotions mask your judgment. The flashbacks to that horrendous day came back in full force. The boy. Exploding. Being held in the hands of a teenager that damn well knew what he was doing and what he wanted to happen, but so young, like most recruits of the Taliban and al Qaeda they were recruited young in the Hindu Kush, their sinister beliefs shoved down the throats of children, preparing them for war.

Ashlynn heard the door to the roof open up with a loud click and another followed by its loud bang when it closed, then the familiar sound of someone walking towards her those heavy combat boots hitting the floor. The noise so quiet, yet so loud to Ashlynn as she zoned everything outside of that rooftop. Without looking up she could feel someone standing over her. Then a hand reached for her radio, switching it off. Looking up she saw Spike, eyes filled with concern and question. He got down on his knees in front of her, showing her that he turned his radio off so no one could see or hear them. Giving her a gentle reassuring smile her put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

Ashlynn gave a soft smile, "Thanks Spike…" She muttered, it didn't matter that he didn't say anything, that's what she liked a lot about him; he was always considerate and never pushed something. And when you finally did talk to him, he listened.

"Always." Spike replied, leaning forward and kissing her forehead gently. Spike adjusted his position and sat next to Ashlynn, her head dug into his neck as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder holding her close.

"Spike what if the-"

"I don't care." He interrupted her knowing what she was going to ask. Spike didn't care, his job was at risk but his girlfriend needed someone and knowing her she was just going to be stubborn about it. It just made Ashlynn smile and love Spike. _Love_. She thought, Ashlynn adjusted her head to look up at Spike and knew. Working with Spike for a year and now those feelings she held inside her were coming out like a fountain. She never really saw this side of Spike, the cuddly 'I'm always here for you Spike' he was always there for everyone, but this just felt different. This was more than just being a team member, more than a friend. And frankly she enjoyed it; she had never felt this way, so safe, so happy, even though all hell was about to break loose in HQ, she knew Greg was going to have to drag her past out and explain it to the team, especially Ed. And even then the risk for her job was high.

They sat there for ten minutes, accumulating a light cover of snow over them. They both said nothing to each other just enjoyed the silence like they had a few nights ago. That's when Spike heard Greg on the radio saying they had to head back to HQ and debrief, Ed had already been taken in for questioning for SIU and the team was clearing the now crime scene. Spike sighed and turned his radio back on, "Copy Boss." He turned the headpiece off once again and looked at Ashlynn; he smiled at the peaceful sight of her sitting there with flakes of snow covering her blonde hair, her head resting on his shoulder. "We gotta go." He said reluctantly. Ashlynn let out a long sigh then brought herself to sit up and using the brick wall behind her she stood up. Spike followed suit and took the M24 rifle, putting its bi-pod down he held the gun making sure the safety was on and a bullet wasn't in the chamber.

Once the two made it down to the street, everyone else was already loaded up and ready to head back to HQ, Spike put the M24 safely away, as well as his MP5. Ashlynn got in the driver's seat of the black SUV and Spike loaded in the passenger seat with a small laptop, working away. Ashlynn noticed and gave him a questioning look while paying attention to the road. Making sure her radio was off, she asked, "What are you doing?"

Spike didn't answer for a few seconds; after a few more keystrokes and a final hit of enter he smiled and looked at her. "You were now Sierra 2. And in time before the guys at SIU get the transcript."

Ashlynn looked confused, he just changed the transcript. The microphones recorded every word they said and were reviewed after every hot call. Changing the transcript put his job at risk and he could face criminal charges… if he was ever caught. But it's Spike, no one's going to catch him. "Spike…" She couldn't think of words to say.

"Boss knows I just did that, and I told Ed I would before he left with SIU," His smile grew slightly, "Those SIU guys really don't enforce that, 'don't talk to a subject officer' rule."

Ashlynn smiled at the remark knowing it was true. She couldn't elaborate on her feelings fully not till they made it back to her apartment, "Thank you Spike… really." Was all she could come up with.

"Always." He gave her a gentle smile, and the rest of the ride back to HQ went in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The team arrived back at HQ and went to their separate locker rooms in silence, awaiting the coming storm that would be the debriefing. Everyone had taken off their tactical vests and walked into the debriefing room. Ashlynn took a few extra seconds, taking a heavy breath before walking in and taking a seat between three seats from the front of the room, sitting next to Lou and Wordy, across from Sam who was sitting next to Donna. Spike was closest to Greg as he stood in front of the room contemplating what he should say and how to approach the topic. Ashlynn took another deep breath and looked at Greg, "You want me to tell them or you?" She said, as steadily as she could.

Greg sighed and nodded to her, signaling with his hand for her that the floor was hers. Ashlynn nodded then turned and looked to Winnie calling out, "Winnie, can you get into the U.S. Air Force deployment files?"

Winnie gave her a confused look, and then nodded, "Uh yeah I should be able to."

"Ask for file Ashlynn McKnight Pierce; code, Alpha Papa Uniform 19245." She replied.

"Copy that get it to you as soon as I can." Winnie moved her attention to the computer screens.

Ashlynn walked to the door of the room and hit the button on the wall, bringing the metal door down and closing the side panels. She turned her attention back to the team (who were giving her genuinely confused looks) and headed towards the front of the room. "So what I just said to Winnie gives you an idea to where this is going." She paused and took in their faces, confused and wanting information. "Um, well first off, before I moved to Canada, I lived in America. I served in the United States Air Force as a Pararescue Jumper. The name speaks for itself." She took in a deep breath before continuing. "During my last deployment in Kandahar, Afghanistan, my team got called into a firefight, between the Afghan army and a large group of Taliban and al Qaeda fighters. I was in the lead helicopter with my friends Jackson and Jeff. Our team leader and two others were in the tail helicopter. Due to the landing zone not being swept, we decided to rope in and use the Blackhawks to give cover. We roped in, tended to the wounded when our lead helicopter was hit by a stinger missile." She struggled to get out the last sentence; it hurt to remember everything that happened, more so speaking about it.

The faces of the team showed dread, knowing this was going downhill fast. The palms of Ashlynns hands were on the edge of the table, her hand gripping the flat surface, leaning forward. The anxiety showing in her body language, "The bird went down and Jeff, Jackson, and I moved towards the bird after stabilizing the wounded. We checked for dead, everyone but the crew chief was wounded and unconscious-" Ashlynn stopped when she noticed the door being opened to the briefing room. Winnie was standing there holding a folder full of papers. She walked over and handed it to Ashlynn. "Thanks Winnie." She gave her a small smile. Winnie nodded and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Ashlynn put the file on the table opened it up and flipped through the papers till she found what she needed, it was the word for word statement that Ashlynn had given after the failed rescue mission. Spike was leaning forward on the table watching Ashlynn, looking at her face watching it change as she reached her destination. "Ashlynn you don-".

Ashlynn cut him off quickly, "Spike, I do." Her voice left no room for question; he just nodded and leaned back in his chair. She took the paper out and handed it to Sam who was to her left, "That's the word for word report of what happened." Pulling another piece of paper out, "This is my psych report after I was discharged." That shocked the team as they watched her hand the papers to Sam. She then turned her attention back to the rest of the team, "After a minute or so in the Blackhawk we were told the American quick reaction force wouldn't be able to reach us, they were bogged down. A-10 Warthog's were dispatched to the AO. I was to act as Forward Air Controller with the A-10s, I ran back to the convoy and guided them in." She paused for a few seconds. "Before the second gun run I was shot in the chest, somehow my vest took the round and I got up, before I was hit again. The bullet ripped through the body armor through the bottom right part of my chest." Ashlynn put her hand where the scar was. "An Afghani pulled me out of the line of fire; I bandaged the wound quickly and then fell unconscious. Still don't know why." Sam passed the papers to Donna after he finished reading it, shaking his head.

"I woke up, the firefight had ended and my chest hurt like hell. Jeff was saying I needed a hospital, that's when he was told by an Afghani an unmarked van was moving towards us." Ashlynn stared at the table top. "A teenager holding a little kid came out begging for Jeff to take the boy with him. Jackson had his rifle aimed at the driver who was still sitting in the car; I had gotten myself to lean against a tire of one of the vehicles and was aiming at the teenager. Driver got out, had a gun, and aimed it. Jackson killed him." She explained briefly. "Teenager held up what looked like a trigger for a bomb." She stopped. The team was leaning back in their chairs dreading the end. "He posed a clear threat to me and my team and I killed him." The team thought it was over, they leaned forward ready to condole their friend. "The teenager dropped the boy." They looked at her confused. "When the boy hit the ground, he exploded." Everyone's eyes went wide. "The Jeff, Jackson, and all the Afghani's surrounding them were killed." Ashlynn's body was shaking violently when Spike got up and put his arm over Ashlynns' and pulled her into a hug. Ashylnn dug her face into Spike's chest and let the tears flow silently, the first in a long time.

The rest of the team were up on their feet heading over to Ashlynn and putting reassuring hands on her shoulder, letting her know without speaking that the door was open, they were always there for her. Sam was looking through the large file that was left on the desk; he looked at one of the papers and held it up, reading it. His eyes went wide when he realized the paper was something he had seen before, papers for a Court-martialing. His heart dropped for her as he read the charges. Murder.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Trying to update weekly, seems possible right now even though I'm horribly blocked, busy, and feel like the stories being rushed (tell me what you think!). Anyways hope you guys enjoy this update.

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint :(

* * *

Sam just stared at the paper while everyone was around Ashlynn who was clinging to Spike. The paper didn't explain what happened with the trial, but he knew she was charged for killing the teenager she talked about. To anyone deployed that teenager would've been a clear and present threat to their team. But to liberals, that teenager didn't have clear intentions and was not holding a weapon, things that the Taliban and al Qaeda used to their advantage, funny how people who fight for their country are more afraid of their own countries politics than someone that could harm their friends.

Sam set the paper down and turned to look at Ashlynn, obviously she was proved innocent but there had to be repercussions for that trial, was that why she was in Canada? Did anyone else on the team know about the charges? Did boss know? He looked at Greg who was leaning against the table as he watched everyone around Ashlynn, his face covered in despair as if he was the one who went through that terrible ordeal in Afghanistan.

Ashlynn pulled herself away from Spike reluctantly. She knew she had to face the questions that may come, though she would have much preferred to be held in Spike's arms, she wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks and looked to the team putting on a soft smile. "Thanks everyone."

After a long moment of silence with nods and smiles being sent to Ashlynn, Lou piped up, "Why were you worried to tell us about this?" Lou asked.

Ashlynn shrugged, "I thought you guys would look at me differently… I killed a teenager."

"A teenager who was trying to pass on a bomb." Donna inserted.

"We have a saying around here Pierce, just because you did right, doesn't mean you get to feel right." Greg stated. He used the same line with Donna after she had killed a cop. One of the truest statements that have ever been said, a line that everyone in the SRU had heard and followed closely to deal with the pain that the job brought with it. "You did your job like we all do; you did what you thought best at the time."

"What I thought best got two PJ's and eight Afghanis killed." Ashlynn rebutted.

"How could you have known that kid was full of explosives?" Donnas asked

"They played on your human instincts Pierce, you did nothing wrong." Greg added immediately, doing what he could to push past her-self doubts.

Ashlynn knew she wasn't going to win this argument, it was stupid to try and push past Greg, he always saw the best in people no matter what they've done. She just nodded to Greg, "When does Ed get out of SIU?" She asked, knowing someone had to explain to Ed.

Greg sighed, "I'll talk to him, and you guys just go home." Ashlynn wanted to thank Greg, luckily she wouldn't be going up against Ed, hard headed and never willing to admit defeat. She honestly felt sorry for Boss.

"Boss, what's going to happen with Ashlynn? I mean the entire mission was on the transcript." Lou asked. Ashlynn smiled at the mention of the transcript knowing that Spike had changed it.

"Well thanks to Spike, we're the only ones who know she was Sierra 1. And I hope we can keep it that way." Greg replied, a grin forming on his face as he nodded towards Spike, acknowledging his work, Spike gave a slight smile and nodded back.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, right guys?" Wordy asked looking to each and everyone in the briefing room. Everyone just smiled and nodded back to him.

"Alright guys, it's been a long day. Get out of here." Greg said, shooing away everyone in the briefing room. He clicked the button on the wall and the metal door came up and everyone headed to their respective locker rooms.

Greg took a seat at the head of the briefing table and held onto Ashlynn's military file, he knew everything that it contained from the second Holleran had assigned her to the team.

* * *

Spike was surprised by the amount of news he had just learned, so many questions answered. But even more questions made themselves apparent. He aimlessly put on his clothes, still taking in everything, imagining Ashlynn in an Air Force uniform in Afghanistan, the hell she went through.

"I never took Ashlynn as the military type." Wordy said, breaking the silence that had engulfed the men's locker room.

Sam was questioning if he should mention he had met her while he was in Afghanistan. "Guess people surprise us, like Sammie here sleeping alone." Lou joked, trying to lift the dreadful air in the room.

Sam grinned at that, "Right, right." He said sarcastically the same line being used a month ago when he missed a get together with the team. His mind went to Jules, he needed to tell her about Ashlynn, but he wondered if he should wait for Ashlynn to tell Jules. Sam himself had been through hell when he went to Afghanistan, accidently shooting his friend from over a kilometer away. He could only imagine what Ashlynn went through when she watched her friends and other allies die to an explosion that she thought she had caused. And he for sure wouldn't want people going behind his back to tell others, he waved off the idea of telling Jules and returned his mind to the locker room.

Nobody wanted to press the issue anymore, especially Spike; it was a lot to take in from Ashlynn, and the way she looked when she explained everything. Well, Spike never wanted to see that again, so desperate, lost, confused, and hurt.

Lou took in the look on Spike's face, deep in thought. "What about you Spike?" He asked.

Spike was digging through his locker, getting his bag out full of his clothes and his used uniform. He didn't respond, not hearing Lou as he was still in thought, blankly working to get all of his things together. "Yoooooo, Spikeyyy." Lou said loudly, waving his hand in front of Spike's face.

Spike blinked a few times than looked at Lou, "What?" He asked confused, Lou looked at him like he was crazy, "What's with your face dude?" He asked laughing to himself. He was always able to hide his emotions behind his humor when he needed to, he never wanted his team to worry about him, but now he didn't want them to find out about him and Ashlynn even though he had made it apparent in the briefing room.

Lou grinned and shook his head, "What about you, Ash seem military?"

Spike shrugged, "Do I look like a bomb technician?" He countered giving a sly look.

"Spike has a point there!" Wordy exclaimed, "The Italian bomb tech." he added sarcastically.

Everyone laughed bringing a hearty mood to the locker room. Spike took his mind off of Ashlynn, he would have time to worry later, and now he just needed to be him with his teammates.

* * *

Ashlynn was looking at herself in the giant mirror in the middle of the locker room. Donna was behind her getting her stuff together. Ashlynn looked broken, tear stains, red eyes, messy hair, and she didn't care at all. She was just glad it was over, for now of course. Donna pulled out her gym bag from her locker and set it on the bench between her and Ashlynn; she walked over next to Ashlynn and smiled at her reflection.

"You look tired" Donna joked, "Like, really tired."

Ashlynn couldn't help but laugh lightly at the remark and smiled back, "Yeah, think I need some sleep."

"Just a little." Donna made a gesture with her fingers clamping them together. Donna's face changed from a smile to a stern face, Ashlynn knew something was coming so she braced herself. Donna placer her hand on Ashlynn's shoulder and squeezed lightly, "You have guts, I'm sorry for what you went through." Her voice was quiet but reassuring.

Ashlynn was surprised at first, expecting a question she didn't want to answer, she just nodded back "Thank you." Donna hadn't been on the team for long, and everyone knew she would probably be gone once Jules came back, but Donna was a character that Ashlynn liked, funny and sarcastic, but also hard when need to be. Kind of like Ed, except Ed is always hard and makes really bad jokes. Ashlynn smiled at the thought and hugged Donna. It was unexpected but Donna reciprocated the action and patted her back gently.

* * *

Lou and Spike left the men's locker room, the guys were able to crack more jokes and keep the merrier mood alive until everyone had left for home. At the same time both Ashlynn and Donna were heading out of the girls locker room.

"Hey you guys coming with us to the Goose?" Lou asked

Ashlynn's first instinct was to look at Spike; he noticed her eyes on him and gave a small nod, indicating he was going. Ashlynn nodded to Lou, "Sure." She turned her attention to Donna, "You going to come?"

Donna shook her head, "Sorry guys tonight's date night."

"Well Hi Ed reincarnate." Lou joked.

Donna scoffed and gave him a dirty look; she shook her head and waved as she made her way out of the lobby, "Later boys! And Girl!"

Ashlynn shook her head and walked over to Lou and Spike, "Who's driving?" She asked.

Spike raised his hand, "Whatever keeps me from listening to Lou's music." He said as he pushed the two forward to start walking.

The entire walk down to the parking lot, Lou and Spike were arguing about their music choices. Lou saying his rap was legitimate music, while Spike countered that legitimate music had no lyrics. Both making idiotic remarks that had Ashlynn holding in laugh after laugh, what could become a heated debate turned into friendly banter between the two officers. Ashlynn admired the two great friends, previously they were dealing with her past and now it was like it never happened.

In the car Spike and Lou were still messing around, switching radio channels, and friendly punches on the shoulder. For the first time since Ashlynn moved to Toronto she was taking in the scenery, while her two friends messed around in the front seats of Spike's car, Ashlynn was staring outside the backdoor windows admiring the architecture of each building they passed. A city she never thought she would be in was now her home. And she loved it. She loved the team she was a part of, Ashlynn finally realized after the scene at HQ that the people on her team truly cared for her, and now she realized she loved Canada.

* * *

Back at HQ, Ed had just gotten out of SIU and went to look for Greg. He found him sitting down in the briefing room, reading through a large file that was open on the table in front of him. Ed was beyond pissed that he had to lie to SIU for the sake of Ashlynn who to him, couldn't do her job. In his mind she was a liability and a threat to the team or a subject if it were to ever happen again.

Greg looked up at Ed who was standing in the doorway of the briefing room. "Eddie, sit." He motioned with his hand for Ed to take the seat to his right.

"Greg?" Ed's voice firm, "What the hell is going on?" He took a seat and began to examine Greg, as if he was another subject, he began profiling him but he wasn't going to negotiate with him.

"Eddie…" Greg's voice drifted off.

"Greg, I just lied to SIU because Spike said you wanted him to alter the transcript." Ed's voice controlled, but his face showed anger. "I want to know why we're risking our jobs for Pierce; she put the team and the sub-"

"Eddie, I put the team and subject at risk." Greg interrupted; he watched Ed's face change from anger to shock and finally to confused. "I wanted to see if Ash would be able to handle the situation."

Ed didn't understand, "So we keep her on the team?" he paused, "And what situation? This one wasn't different from any other."

Greg sighed and slid over the folder that was in front of him, full of every single mission Ashlynn had ever been on, every ribbon she had received in the Air Force, every promotion she had gotten and applied for, all her personal information, every paper from her trial, down to the finest detail, and every psych report from when she was discharged to when she moved out of the United States. All the information any person could want on a person.

Ed looked at Greg, "What is this?" He asked, more irritated than angry.

"That's Ashlynn's military file." Greg stated.

Ed cocked his jaw then turned his attention to the file in front of him; the first paper on top was Ashlynn's after action report for her final mission in Afghanistan. Ed began to read the paper; it was the eye witness account of the death of Two PJ's and Eight Afghan national soldiers. The writer was Ashlynn Pierce.

Ed was surprised by the detail that the paper contained. He knew what it was like to have a memory running through his mind, never stopping. He felt for Ashlynn, but after finishing the report he looked back to Greg still confused, how did this have anything to do with the hot call. "What's your point Greg?"

"Point is, I knew that the subject looked just like the boy she shot. I wanted to see if Ashlynn had gotten over her time in Afghanistan." Greg explained.

Ed looked at him, "How do you know what the teenager in Afghanistan looked like?"

"Al-Jazeera, the Afghani news station posted pictures of what happened, a picture of the boy was on TV." He paused, his voice now grim, "Ashlynn was blamed for his death." Greg pointed at the paper underneath the one Ed was holding, the court marshal files.

Ed's face again turned to one of confusion, how could a soldier be blamed for the death of someone who was a clear threat. He ran it through his mind and compared it to scenarios in the SRU, he had gone through the trials and tribulations of each lethal shot he took, and he remembered each one like the back of his hand. If he had fired a second before boss had called Scorpio, he would be liable for the wrongful death of the subject and charged as a criminal. He read through the court marshal files, once, then again, and again. Charged for murder, by her own country, for doing her job. It didn't make sense to him. He had been sued before, but at least not by his own government, but by the next of kin of a dead subject.

"They blame her, I get it Greg, she served her time for her country, but it doesn't give us a reason to keep her on the team." Ed understood she probably went through hell and still hadn't gotten over the situation, but he didn't want to keep her on the team where she could put the lives of others at risk.

"I'm keeping her on the team." Greg paused, and gave Ed a stern look, "Because it was my judgment call to put her as Sierra One. And have Spike change the transcripts." He explained slowly, "There will rarely be a situation where Ashlynn is ever put in the position to have to kill another teenager like him again." His voice strong and leaving no room for negotiation.

Ed shook his head, "Alright Greg, she stays on the team, but if it happens again. I will put in a recommendation to Holleran." Ed examined Greg for a reaction, noticing none he continued, "You put your job, Spike's, Ashlynn's and mine at risk. Don't forget the life of that hostage."

Greg sighed and nodded, not looking directly at Ed but past him, "I know."

"Don't let it happen again Greg." Ed put down the papers as he stood up and walked away. He stopped by the door and turned to Greg, "What happened in the trial, why is she in Canada?" Ed was curious, what had caused her to come to Canada after fighting for her country.

"She was hated by a lot of people in America." Greg's gaze turned to Ed, "The media turned the public against her." He shrugged weakly, "She decided it was best to leave." Greg said simply.


End file.
